


I'll Blame You

by Rycb



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, injured peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycb/pseuds/Rycb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a fight with Loki and Tony over Wade, only to end up fighting his worst villains. Will he survive the fight or will Wade lose the only one who's ever made him a better person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Blame You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my phone. I'll be continuing it if people like it.

It was just supposed to be another ordinary day, well as ordinary a day can be when you’re Spiderman and Deadpool. Today though nothing had gone right. From Tony and Loki discovering his relationship with Deadpool, to now fighting six, no make that seven of his archvillians. There was the Green Goblin, who of course had shown up first, the Rhino, Electro, the Vulture, Doc Ock, Kraven, Mysterio, and Sandman had been the last.

He’d thought that Tony and Loki would have at least been able to help him. But no, they were probably still mad at him for dating Wade Wilson, the-merc-with-the-mouth. Funny though, that the man who was no good for him was right beside him fighting to help him out. And just who was Tony to judge anyway? Tony had fallen for someone who was worse then Wade had ever been, Loki the God of mischief.

Of course they were his parents though, adopting him when his parents had passed and there was no one else to take him in. He loved them both, but they were wrong, Wade was just what he needed, yeah he was older then him and wasn’t the most lawful person in the world, but Wade was the one who understood him, could be just as snarky as he was. 

"Yo Spidey gotta get your head in the game. The writer has us outnumbered two against seven, and your spacing. Come on." Deadpool said without having to say the part about brooding getting him killed. He was right though, Spiderman thought as he did a backflip to get out of the way of a pumpkin bomb being thrown at him only to be rammed from behind and sent flying by the Rhino. 

He winced, sure something had broken. Deadpool was now too distracted fighting Doc Ock, the Vulture, and Electro. Spidey didn’t envy him but he certainly didn’t want to be himself right now either. He shot his web trying to slow down the Rhino who was charging right at him. His Spidey sense tingled as he did a Matrix style move leaning his body back to avoid the knives Kraven was throwing at him. He turned it into a backflip landing on a building sticking to it as he landed. “Is that the best you got? And here I thought with seven of you it’d be more of a challenge.” Spidey teased out, smirking under the mask when he heard Wade laugh. 

He shot webbing at Mysterio only for it to go right through him causing him to frown because if he wasn’t there then where was the Fish bowl? He felt that familiar tingle and went to jump again only to feel something collide into him. He wasn’t sure what it was but it hurt like hell. Something sharp had pierced his chest. He blinked trying to clear his vision, to get up, to move, but nothing. 

He looked down seeing a blade through his abdomen. Dammit, this was not his day. “And here I thought we weren’t a match for you Spidey.” The Green Goblin cackled as he threw bomb after bomb towards the paralyzed Spiderman. Wade? Was he still alright? He thought as the bombs went off, the explosion ripping his suit from his body in the process. 

Well not completely ripping it from his body but shredding it, making it torn and bloody. He coughed on the smoke, still trying to make a joke, something about overkill when the world turned black, his breathing slowing dramatically. Deadpool turned at the sound of booms, trying to slice as many of the bombs as he could before they fell onto the now helpless Spiderman. Why wasn’t he moving? 

"Dammit I swear you better not fucking kill him writer." He said to himself as just then Loki and Ironman finally decided to show up helping Deadpool defeat the rest of the seven villains who had decided to bombard Spiderman on this particular day. Deadpool glared at the two as he hurried over to Spiderman picking him up. 

He was still breathing but things didn’t look good for Peter. “If he dies because of this I’ll hate you both. He was distracted during this fight because he was thinking about you guys. I’m sure of it. If you hadn’t made such a big deal about him being with me Spiderman’d be fine. It’s your fault if he dies.” Wade hissed angrily. Loki looked liked he wanted to fry him but he supposed it was because he was mad at himself. 

After all he knew from Peter that Loki loved only two things really, Tony and himself. Tony raised his mask glaring at the merc. The merc was bloody and Peter’s blood was mixing with his, he glared at the two daring them to say anything to him.

Ironman called in his chopper that would take them to a private hospital where Pete could rest in peace. As they boarded all Tony said was, “I’m sorry.” “You’ll all be sorry if he dies. You think I was crazy before but I’ll be worse. He….. He made things better. Yes I know this. He was the best part of me…” He trailed off resting his head in his hands. 

He could see Tony rushing to remove Peter’s suit, doing anything to stop the bleeding. Loki was kneeling next to Peter and Wade couldn’t move as he felt like the world was caving in on him. The boxes weren’t helping either. 

They were a large reminder that Pete could die, that he could lose everything in one instant. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Loki. His gaze narrowed into a glare at the God of mischief. He slapped his hand away, yeah he knew not the smartest move he’d ever done but it wasn’t like Loki could kill him. 

He’d lived through a lot to just die after being swatted by Loki, he wished in a way he could give that factor to Peter right now, make him better. “I don’t want your apologies. I don’t want to hear now that Pete maybe dying that I’m not so bad a guy. I don’t want your pity. I want…need Petey to live. Because I can’t fucking live without him and I can’t die. Got it? Reindeer Games.” he half sneered under the mask. 

Loki was about to to something to him, what Deadpool could only guess at. Ironically it was up to Tony to intervene. “Enough!” Tony practically shouted at the two of them. “Look I get it. You care about Peter. And you’re mad at us because Peter could be dying. I stabilized him the best I could but he needs blood and surgery, but he should live. Right now though we need to hope and pray Peter lives through this…” Tony trailed off and Deadpool awkwardly scratched his outer thigh. “Yeah, yeah. No time for fights.” Deadpool agreed for once.


End file.
